Sneakpeeks 101
by D C JoKeR H S
Summary: Basically all my little snippets of ideas for GH fanfics, both with just the SPR crew and Crossover ideas. TTwTT Reader-chan gets to choose if I actually write it or not! XD
1. CO with G&C: Tapes and Explanations

**YO! Joker here! This is basically gunna be a LAAAARGE book of all my ideas for future stories! I've got my head overflowing with them at the mo, and I think if certain readers *hinthint* were to suggest if I should turn it into an actual story, I can just copy and paste the chapter!**

 **WEEELL! Here's the first idea! The Gabuli brothers and Jeninne are the main characters from one of my original stories on Quotev (TTwTT which I'm STILL tryna get to an OK level at the moment... TTwTT) (Plz no hate), and I couldn't help but imagine what would happen should they cross paths (*ahem* such as how Wolf has an eye able to see the levels of life in stuff and able to use it a bit like infrared vision *ahem*).**

 **ENJOOYYY! XD**

 **XxXxX**

Tiger's POV:

I sighed as I left the Researcher's base.

"Two on one's unfair, you know!" I called over my shoulder.

"Just help out and we can hopefully get along - no using your powers, either!" Panda called back.

"Just do it!" Jeninne added when I paused to frown at my brother.

"It was just the _one_ book! Also, I was hanging upside-down from the ceiling!" I complained, running off to fetch the tapes for the teenage scientist...

Walking past Wolf's make-shift autopsy room with an armful of tapes, I stopped as I saw the Chinese guy - Lin - watching my brother at work. He had his arms crossed, and was leaning against the wall with a questioning look on his face.

I could easily figure out why.

"Wolf's abilities are linked to what the English call Necromancy." I stated, making Wolf glance at me with a small "thank you" smile and Lin shoot round to look at me, and he closed the door behind himself as we left Wolf alone. "His eye can see life and death, as well as the residue left by the soul. With that, he's able to use the residue as a sort of base for the person's state at death; we can tell if they new the attacker, what their final thought was... It always means, though, that Wolf is brought closer to death than a medium, even perfect ones, so he has to be careful so as not to accidentally make a path between the worlds of the living and the dead. I'm just glad that being his opposite means I can save him if that happens!"

Lin nodded, before pointing at the tapes.

"Jeninne ordered me." I shrugged, returning downstairs just as the other assistant - Mai - was carrying the tray across to the Base.

 _At least I won't have to explain Panda and I's powers..._

 **XxXxX**

 **Joker: Hmm...**

 **Tiger: What?**

 **Joker: *stares at Wolf***

 **Panda: Oh dear.**

 **Mai: What's Joker going to do?**

 **Tiger & Panda: You don't want to know.**

 **Joker: ... I'VE HAD ENOUGH! \\(^~^)/ YOU'RE HAIR'S TO FLOOFY!**

 **Wolf: AH! *tries to escape as Joker pounces and starts playing with his hair***

 **Panda/Tiger: *starts trying to hide* Read and Review, please... *disappear with invisibility spell***

 **Joker: DON'T RUN AWAY!**

 **Mai: Eep! *hides***


	2. CO with G&C: Breakfast

**I know it would be better to upload my idea for a GH & Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler idea before this, but I can't help but think of this image (also, it's the most common way I like starting their stories - coming down to breakfast on a normal day), seeing as I can't help but imagine Yasu, Mai and Monk's reactions, as well as the fact that if Naru eats irregularly, and you combine that with Panda's Parent-like-complex (he basically acts too much like a mother/father figure seeing as he wants to protect Wolf and Tiger so much... TTwTT He basically grew up as the responsible middle brother as Wolf was always getting infected with fatal illnesses with his powers and Tiger was such a spoilt little baby... (I can't help but try hugging all three of them 'cause of that... ;w;))**

 **So, kitchen scene... START! XD**

 **XxXxX**

Mai's POV:

I got woken by the smell of salmon and rice, and I wandered downstairs and into the kitchen...

That's when I woke up properly.

"Panda-san?!" I exclaimed, staring.

He looked up from where he was neatly slicing sushi, before grinning at my wide-eyed face.

He had hung his jacket neatly on a kitchen chair, his sleeves folded neatly to his elbow...

He was also wearing a pink apron with white flowers on over his clothing.

"Don't worry, I just couldn't find a plain apron, and I hate getting my clothes dirty." Panda explained, and I heard an exclamation of surprise to my right.

"EEEI! Mai! You're up!" Yasu was standing there, looking surprised, and Panda laughed when my tummy grumbled in reply.

"I leave the lid of whatever I'm cooking slightly open, and the kitchen door open, so the smell gets out and around the house to summon the others." he stated, and Yasu chose that moment to snap a picture of Panda with a grin.

"Sit at the table, I'll be through with breakfast in a bit. I hope you don't mind sushi, crepes, toast, jam or eggs." Panda called.

Yasu whistled as he found Wolf had already set up the dining room table, and was now sitting patiently with a book on psychology in his hands, reading.

"Morning." he smiled politely, and Lin entered some time later with Jeninne and Monk. Monk's eyes were like saucers as Jeninne slumped nonchalantly into a seat and Lin simply had paused where he stood, before sitting opposite Wolf.

Ayako entered with a yell of her own, and I gave a small, sheepish grin as I decided to take a centre seat as Tiger entered, ruffling his mop of chocolate hair with a yawn.

"'Mornin'..." he grumbled sleepily, sitting by Jeninne.

"Did you remember to brush your hair?" Jeninne asked.

Tiger grunted, crossing his arms and trying to nap on the table, until a laddle tapped the back of his head as a plate of toast, a bowl of scrambled eggs, and two pots of jam were put on the table.

"No napping at the table. Also, ensure you do brush both your hair and teeth - else I'll sort it out for you." Panda stated.

"Shut up!" Tiger exclaimed, blushing as he sat up like a jack-in-the-box, elegance and pose matching his name well...

Monk snorted behind his toast as Yasu hummed.

Masako came and sat down, hiding her smile at the sight of how things had been arranged.

Panda brought out a tray of tea, juice and milk, as well as a plate of the sushi he had been slicing earlier.

I felt a grin work its way onto my face, as John entered the room, looking slightly surprised, before softly smiling and sitting by me.

"Would you really do that?" Yasu asked, and Wolf smiled as Tiger started waving his hands slightly in a sign for Yasu to not ask.

"He did that back when Tiger was little, and he also did it two days ago when Tiger didn't brush his hair after he'd had a shower to get the mud out of it. however, using a rapier when needing to defend us, he's a bit rough." Wolf smiled.

"But _he_ gets away with it because _he's_ the one with the Mother-complex." Tiger grumbled.

"I only find it useful to not have dead hair falling onto the bodies I examine, as well as it means my fringe doesn't get stuff stuck in it." Wolf replied innocently, attempting the sushi.

His face lit up, and Panda sent him a small smile as Wolf took three more pieces.

"Where's Oliver-senpai?" Wolf asked, and John shrugged as Lin sighed.

"He's in Base, seeing as he doesn't like breakfast." Lin stated, and Panda bristled, taking off the apron as he got his jacket back on.

"I'll be back in a bit." he stated, leaving the room.

"I hope he's not too harsh." Jeninne grumbled.

"Oliver should be fine - Panda's more of a pacifist, so he'll only probably-" Wolf began from behind his cup of tea, before we could hear footsteps, and Panda entered, pulling Oliver by his arm and sitting him between Jeninne and Lin.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and it actually helps your body wake up!" Panda stated, as Oliver glared at him, and Panda glanced at the rest of us, before trying to soften the verbal attack. "How else do you think Tiger is able to keep all his brain-cells for a case?"

I meekly smiled, seeing as I hadn't eaten yet, and I took a piece of sushi, biting into it carefully...

...

"Yummy!" I exclaimed. "How did-"

"I mixed in a little bit of sauce when cooking the fish to bring out the flavour." Panda sighed, finally getting to eat himself. "If you cook healthy food, it's a good thing to know what spices, sauces and seasoning works well with what."

"Really? We usually just order out while on a case..." this slipped out as I enjoyed my fifth piece of sushi.

Silence fell.

"Recently, a study in England brought out how processed meat is actually able to harm a human's system, and ecoli can affect a human if the animal infected with it is used for meat. You also have the treatment of the animals in question being below poor, while the actual veg used gets sprayed in lots of pesticides and detergents..." Panda's explanation rambled on, and I felt myself shrink in my seat as Ayako paid a bit _too_ much attention for my liking.

During this, Naru begrudgingly ate a slice of buttered toast and drank a cup of milk, which managed to stop Panda's glaring a bit.

Finishing quickly, I ran through to base, followed foon after by Wolf and Tiger.

Wolf smiled at me, and seemed to read my mind easily.

"It's fine - Tiger's usually the only one to get Panda's wrath, and even then, Panda usually makes up for it after... You'll see." Wolf smiled, and his warmth couldn't help but make me smile.

 _He's like an older cousin you can look up to... While Tiger's like the cute, younger, delinquent one... Then Panda's like most likely an old grandparent trying to keep their family happy after something bad happening..._

I smiled, and went to check on the recordings...

 **Joker: *gets dragged off Wolf* UH-OH!**

 **Panda: Don't you** ** _dare_** **... ... Oh, and your Dad says it's b &b time, he'll take away your laptop if you're not asleep by 10. You're still a minor, and people need sleep! GO!**

 **Joker: WAHH! TRIPLE R READER-SAAAAN! *charges off***

 **Wolf: Thanks, Panda...**

 **Panda: It's fine... But Tiger...**

 **Tiger: *starts cowering***

 **Panda: Hair.**

 **Tiger: *charges off to room to do as told before Panda does it for him***


	3. CO with BB: Uncovered

**GH with Black Butler - the Milford's Japanese Estate has some trouble, and the team are called in to see into it... XD I couldn't resist, especially after thinking of Finny and Maylene's reactions to stuff in Shibuya! ENJOY~! XD**

 **XxXxX**

Naru's POV:

We were careful as we entered, the cellar was large, with both a decorated ceiling and floor. However, boxes and crates, sacks and bags; they were heaped everywhere.

The only clean space was at the very heart of the room, where a single chest sat within a corridor of four metal cases, the one at the end richly decorated, ad in which we could see a boy.

I'll describe these as I walk between them;

To my left was first a man dressed in white with gold and jewels clad around his neck, wrists and ankles, curling dark hair held in a gold clasp away from his face. The second held a young maid, wearing thick glasses and with a single rifle propped beside her, black heels on her feet and her hair was loose, except for the single band over the top. A tall man followed this, dressed in a suit, yet around his neck were several snakes, and his skin and hair were inhuman.

The last case on the left row was empty, the glass that had topped it leaning on the side.

"Naru."

I looked over my shoulder, and found a smirk crawling onto my lips.

Opposite the curly-haired man was another male, but this time completely covered in white, complete with headscarf, and a bandage on his right hand. Following him, there was a boy who looked uncannily like John, who was looking with interest at the room, and who was shining his torch about with puzzlement. The only difference was the boy had on brown boots, a white shirt, brown shorts, and his sunhat was resting on his head. The tall man beside him looked to be his opposite - tall and muscular, in chef's clothing, with a cigarette poking from his lips and another rifle at his side. I glanced over at Lin, who was now inspecting the empty case, before turning to the last person on the right; another suited male, but the most distinguished in age among them. Silver spectacles perched on his nose, and by him, on a small shelf, was a Japanese mug, and hanging below was a small handgun, the type a butler may use.

Mai walked past me, and laid a hand on the central case. The one we had seen the occupant of when we arrived.

"He looks like a younger version of you!" she smiled, softly.

Clad in the smartest clothing, a cane in his hand, was a boy who looked to be in his early teens. One eye was hidden with a black eye-patch, and he was the only one rested neatly on a velvet, cushioned background of a rich purple...

I whirled round at the sound of John's cry of surprise. In their case, the sunhat on the boy's head had fallen forward, and a hand was raised to lift it up, revealing a pair of sleep-coated eyes.

The boy laid a hand on the glass, the pressure weighed on it caused the glass to crack, before shattering outwards and making both John and Monk take a step away.

" **You aren't meant to be here.** " the boy stated in English, his accent similar to mine. His voice was dark, and tired.

 _Why are they here?_

As if catching my thought, he looked in my direction. " **They're simply sleeping. We are waiting for the time when Master Ciel will wake.** "

" **What's wrong with him?** " I asked, the fact clicking into place as I looked at the boy behind me, still lifeless.

" **A curse. Seb-** " the boy began, before a yawn broke out from his mouth, and he rubbed his eyes, before his eyes fixed on the open case by Lin.

" **Wah! Sebastian's already woken up! He was meant to wake me!** " the boy's tone changed suddenly to a light, childish tone. He blinked, before scrunching his shoulders up, and lowering his head. "Sorry, my name's Finnian, **Master Ciel got cursed by a fallen angel some time back, for me it was about three weeks ago. Miss Sullivan and Lady Elizabeth both were re~ally worried by it, so we had this place built because Miss Sullivan thought the future place most likely to evolve quickest after England was here - also there's the matter of Japanese traditions holding out better...** " he said all this as he inspected the empty case and his friends. " **Also, there was a girl here - Mihiko Ryuumura - who was able to help further Miss Sullivan's progress...** "

It was at that moment a voice ran out of the shadows.

" **Finny, seeing as these people are either invaders of guests, it would be wiser to talk Japanese so they can understand you.** " the voice said, as a man dressed in Butler's uniform walked from the shadows, a candelabra in his hand, lit.

"Sebastian!" Finny exclaimed, before blushing and bowing. "Sorry, but my Japanese isn't very good... Sebastian had to teach me and-"

John smiled, and laid a hand on Finny's shoulder.

"It's fine. I'm from Australia, so I can understand." he said, politely, and Finny looked relieved for a moment, green eyes sparkling.

"Any way, Finnian, can you please pull the glass off Agni, Bard, and Tanaka's cases, I shall explain to these people our situation." the Butler, Sebastian, ordered.

"OK!" Finny grinned, as Sebastian pulled a curious Yasu away from the chest, lifting him off his feet with a polite smile.

"My apologies, but that is holding letters from Lady Elizabeth to my master; Earl Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian smiled, indicating the lifeless boy behind him. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis; butler of the young Earl. Tanaka is also a Butler and served Ciel's father, Vincent Phantomhive, Finnian is the gardener, Maylene is the maid, while Bard is our chef..."

"Why do they have weapons?" I asked, and Sebastian turned to me with a smile.

"These four were hand-picked by my Master and I. Also, Prince Souma and his butler, Agni, are our Housekeepers, though Souma commonly insists on taking care of Ciel as well." Sebastian stated, before clapping his hands, and removing the glass on the other cases swiftly, before both he and I had the others move back for more room.

Opening the Earl's case, Sebastian gently pulled his master out, carrying him gently as the others of the weird time-traversing party awoke.

 _However shall we deal with such a problem?_

 **XxXxX**

 **Joker: YATTAAAA! FINALLYYY!**

 **Naru: Oh no~**

 **Joker: ;w; They're all so match-up, tho! Seamstress-san is Ayako, Bardroy is Monk, John - Finny, Ciel - Naru, Lin - Sebby, and Mai is Lizzy!**

 **Ciel: *glares* why did you-**

 **Joker: *puts hands over Ciel's mouth* HIMITSU! AND LIZZY IS TOP WAIFU! YUR SOOOOO GUNNA MARRY HER! XD**

 **Ciel: *turns away* Please Triple R before I must deal with more of this... =~=**


End file.
